


I Wished for This

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Big Brothers, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Breeding, Canon Related, Epilogue, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Grace Bonds, Hunter Claire Novak, Impala Sex, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Nephilim, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood, Pregnant Castiel, Retired Hunter Dean, Season/Series 13, Smut, Supportive Sam, Sweetheart Jack, Talking, Time Skips, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After the decision is made for Heaven to repopulate, Castiel is excluded from selective pairing. Since his biology will be affected anyway, he and Dean discuss the possibility of having a biological child of their own.





	I Wished for This

Dean was just going to breeze through for a beer and a bag of chips but he found Cas sitting alone in the kitchen. He looked like somebody told him he had to kick a puppy. “Hey, talk to me.”

 

“Angel radio. Their numbers have depleted to the point where they will institute a selective pairing program.”

 

Dean set his beer down hard enough for foam to slosh out. “Oh hell no! Uh-uh. Nope.”

 

“Dean, they don’t want me. I’m considered defective.”

 

“What? You’re the only decent angel they ever had up there. Not that I want you to go knocking up any of those dickheads, just...you know what? To hell with them. Judgemental bastards.” He took a seat next to Cas and put an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Remember when I said angels have no gender? We...we are separated by another class system. Although it has not been a necessity for millennia, there are carriers. Their grace was meant to nurture and grow new grace for new entities.”

 

“What are you sayin’ here, Cas?”

 

He let his shoulders droop with a heavy sigh. “I am a designated carrier. And although I never thought I would need to create life, the thought of the choice taken from me, it’s somewhat disconcerting.”

 

“Like, your biological clock is ticking? You got baby fever? Cas, we got two grown kids who think of us as their dads. In a few years we might get grandkids to play with and spoil.”

 

“I am aware of this, Dean. And I didn’t expect you to feel the same way. I’ll...I’ll get over it.”

 

Dean kissed his temple. “Babe, I get it. I do. I’m almost forty and those kind of thoughts creep into my head. I wonder what it would be like to have a baby now. Somebody I could get all greasy under the hood of my Baby. Buy some old rust bucket to fix up cherry to give ‘em when they turn 16. I sure as hell don’t want Claire or Jack to inherit her.”

 

Cas slipped his hand into Dean’s under the table. “Theoretically, we could have a biological child of our own.”

 

“You can get pregnant? Babe! We haven’t been using condoms!” Dean ran his free hand through his hair. He panicked. Being in a stable relationship with a dude was supposed to take that option off the table.

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “I said  _ theoretically _ , Dean. If the call does go out to carriers that part of me will come out of dormancy. My libido may rise and our sexual encounters would need to be more frequent. We can use protection then.”

 

So maybe that part of the deal was okay with Dean. He could take Cas away to one of Bobby’s cabins for a week or two of sexy times. No need to scar Sam or Jack any more than they already have been. They weren’t even supposed to be home anyway. Cas’ pants were still on. Dean just happened to have his hand down them.

 

“How would it work? Theoretically.”

 

“If we were both angels, our coupling wouldn’t be sexual, but still intimate. Our grace would touch and bond. A new grace would form and I would nurture it for some time until the fledgeling could survive on its own. Mating with you, we would couple physically. Your genetic contribution would fuse with my grace, creating a nephilim. My grace would form a sort of womb for our child. It would need to be cut out at maturity, but I would heal.”

 

Dean looked his partner over. He tried to imagine Cas with a big pregnant belly. Cas rocking a baby. Sleeping with a kid between them. Hearing ‘Dad’ without a sarcastic edge to it. “How long do we have before they flip your ‘on’ switch?”

 

“I suspect a matter of days. Why?”

 

“Because I wanna talk about this some more, alright? Are  _ you _ for sure you want a baby? ‘Cause I’m not. I mean, maybe. I dunno. What if this is a once in a lifetime chance for us to have a kid that’s part you and part me? Big blue eyes and freckles? It’s worth thinking about.”

 

Castiel surged forward to kiss his beloved mate. His eyes sparkled when his smiling face pulled away. “This makes me very happy, Dean.”

 

“I didn’t say yes,” he argued. 

 

“You didn’t say no. I wanted the choice. I want to decide this instead of having it decided for me.”

 

Dean kissed the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “You really got the hang of this free will thing, babe.”

 

***

 

Sam always cringed when he opened a computer Dean had left himself logged into. The porn was less frequent since he’d shacked up with Cas but definitely more dudes and less hentai. This time when Sam went to clear the history, he noticed there were links for same sex couples and babies.

 

Sam clicked the links and found blogs about formula and breast milk donation. He saw blogs other couples had chronicled their adoption and surrogacy stories. Were Dean and Cas thinking about having a kid? The more Sam read, the more he considered it a possibility.

 

Cas missed out on the baby years with Jack. He had some of Jimmy’s memories of Claire growing up. Dean missed all that stuff with Ben and...Emma. Sam flinched at the thought of the daughter he took away from Dean. He could understand why they might be thinking about it.

 

He looked up at his brother with misty eyes when Dean entered the room.

 

“Reading slash fiction again, Sammy?” Dean teased. 

 

“No, I...you left your browser open. Are you and Cas thinking about adopting a kid?”

 

Dean pulled up a seat. “We were gonna do like a family meeting thing. See, they wanna build their numbers upstairs. Cas said the designated carriers are gonna get activated and he ain’t invited to the party. Which is good because I ain’t sharing.”

 

“So...it got you thinking about babies?”

 

“Cas is a carrier.  _ If _ we wanted a baby we’re gonna have a window to make one the old fashioned way. Sort of. DNA and grace and whatever. We’re talking.”

 

Sam closed the laptop and scrunched his face. “Cas can get pregnant? Won’t we have another issue for creating a nephilim? They already aren’t too happy about Jack.”

 

“That’s in the con column.”

 

“Well, what’s in the pro column?”

 

“It would be  _ our _ kid. No forged papers, no surrogate to lie to about our lives. No red tape. Nobody can take that away from us. We gotta look over our shoulder for Lucifer to come between us and Jack. Claire gets a biological sibling.”

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah. That’s good. But what about our jobs?”

 

Dean shrugged. “I can use some of our Dick money Charlie set us up with to start up a garage and body shop. It’s honest work and Jack could help me out. We ain’t paying a mortgage or utilities here. Cas can keep the books on the shop and we’ll be around for the kid. Homeschool ‘em with our big ass library.”

 

“It sounds like you’ve made up your mind already.”

 

“We wanna sit the kids down and have them weigh in, too. It affects all of us. If Mom was here I’d want her to put her two cents in.” 

 

“I’ve supported you guys every step of the way. If you decide to try for a baby, I’ll uh...take Jack on a fishing trip or something. Give you guys some space. Can’t say I’m excited about diaper duty, though.”

 

“Appreciate that, Sam. It means a lot to me. To both of us.”

 

***

 

Jack offered a sweet smile to his adopted sister. Claire rolled her eyes and twirled her hair. Whatever Big Bad the family meeting was about she just wanted the briefing and to be told how to kill it. She wasn’t in the mood for board game night or something equally dull and domestic her their dads would likely pull out to ‘bond’.

 

Dean passed around the cold beers they were all old enough to drink now and took his spot by Castiel’s side at the big table in the dining hall.

 

“At least it's not an intervention,” she quipped after taking a sip.”

 

Cas gave her a stern look. “We called this family meeting to discuss the possibility of it expanding.”

 

“Let me guess, Sam got a puppy and it turned out to be a baby werewolf?”

 

“Damnit, Claire. Drop the wiseass routine for ten minutes, yeah?” Now Daddy Dean was giving her the ‘I’m two seconds from cutting off your cell phone, young lady’ look. 

 

“Whatever.”

 

“In the coming weeks, heaven will begin rebuilding its ranks. New angels will come into existence by selective coupling. This will affect me as well by making it possible for me to conceive.”

 

Claire wrinkled her nose at Cas. “Gross. No kid wants to hear about their parents’ sex lives.”

 

Cas ignored her interjection and continued. “Should Dean and I choose to proceed, it will affect our entire family. Sam has already expressed his support but we value the opinions of our children, too.”

 

Jack was all smiles. “I could be a big brother! Will it be like me?”

 

“Not as powerful, Jack, but yes, it will be a nephilim,” Castiel answered.

 

“Won’t the flyboys come after it like they did with Jack?” All business with Claire.

 

“Heaven turned its back on us. Cas won’t toe the line and they know exactly where I told ‘em to shove it when it comes to the Winchesters. They could try to get our kid to be a vessel for Michael but we have a long history of telling archangels to fuck off,” Dean explained. “

 

“So…” Claire laughed. “I just pictured you in one of those baby slings while you hunt.”

 

“We’d be changing up the family business. You and Sam can keep hunting if you want, but I wanna get back to my roots as a mechanic, maybe turn Jack into a grease monkey. Could use you around the shop, too. If you want to learn the trade. Honest work and steady pay.”

 

Claire scoffed. “I’m not ready to trade my angel sword for a socket wrench.”

 

“Offer stands. You can get a lot of frustration out banging dents outta fenders.” Dean wasn’t about to favor Jack over his sister. He kinda hoped she’d be on board with it. He already had Sam in mind for shop manager, if he wanted. He wanted to keep his family together since it actually  _ did _ take a village to raise a kid.

 

“Look, Jack and I are adults. You and Cas are adults. Whatever you decide to do is really your business. Like, if I got pregnant it would be  _ my _ decision what to do about it. It’s kinda weird to think about Cas having a baby but, that’s on you guys.”

 

“Claire, if you have any concerns, we’d like you to express them,” Cas coaxed.

 

“I did. You said you want to quit hunting and that it would be off the radar from angels. Fine. I don’t have to worry about my little brother or sister getting hurt.” She looked away after realizing what she’d said. Her dads no doubt had matching sappy expressions.

 

Dean threaded his fingers between Cas’ and grinned. “Looks like we’re gonna try for this baby, sweetheart.” Cas beamed at him. He was excited for the chance to create a new life with Dean.

 

***

 

Castiel didn’t recognize the number on his phone, but it could be a replacement of Claire’s. He chose to answer. “Hello?”

 

_ “How’s it going, Castiel?” _

 

“How did you get this number?” Cas hissed at his brother’s voice.

 

_ “I have my compelling ways. Relax. I have a little proposition for you.” _

 

“You have nothing to offer me, Lucifer.”

 

_ “Now, you see, I heard there’s going to be a little baby boom soon and I believe we can help each other out.” _

 

“Are you asking me to mate with you?”

 

_ “Word is, nobody upstairs wants you to contaminate their brood. Now, I could float you a little of my grace, give you a rugrat of your own, and you can let me have my son back.” _

 

“Jack has made his choice. We agreed it was his alone to make and he chose to be a Winchester. Dean and I are his parents. You are merely a sperm donor.”

 

_ “Ouch. Rude.” _

 

“Goodbye, Lucifer.” Castiel thumbed over the end call button. His brother was still barely a step above human and he intended for him to suffer as he did. He would have to find food and shelter. Money. He lacked enough grace to replicate the portal spell. He didn’t even know how to drive. There were no loyal demons. He was merely a nuisance.

 

***

 

They’d just gotten home after a two day roadtrip for a case. Sam and Jack were preparing a shopping list for supplies and Cas was handing Dean tools for some routine maintenance on Baby. She needed an oil change and a couple new filters.

 

Dean slid out from under the Impala and wiped his face with the hem of his tee shirt. He liked having his hubby help him in the garage. He thought of it as a preview of things to come. They’d already looked into a couple shops on the market in the next couple towns. 

 

They wanted something with a large office or apartment over the bays. Someplace that could be a nursery for their child when they worked and possibly a space for Jack or Claire to eventually move into. They’d need a little help from Sam to get certificates and paperwork in order. Dean may have over twenty years of experience with shop work but all he had to his name was a GED.

 

Dean was putting away his tools when he was spun around to see grace flash in Castiel’s eyes. “It’s time, Dean.”

 

“It’s time? Like  _ time?” _ Dean was pressed back into the workbench by his lover’s body.

 

“I can feel the change. I’m  _ very _ receptive to you right now.”

 

“Okay, let’s get you into bed, babe.”

 

Castiel had other plans. He grabbed Dean by the hips and walked him back to the car. Dean was pushed into the backseat and Castiel straddled him. He kissed him desperately and tore at Dean’s clothes. Dean responded by pushing layers off Castiel’s shoulders. He pulled him in by his tie before slipping it free from his neck. Cas gripped his own dress shirt and tore it open, scattering buttons on the seat and floorboard.

 

Dean went for his buckle to free himself from the constriction of his jeans. Castiel made quick work of removing the rest of his clothes, blindly tossing them over his shoulder. “Baby, baby...lube?” Dean panted. Castiel groaned in frustration. He wanted Dean inside him so badly he forgot about the basics. He left Dean’s lap long enough to climb over the seat to retrieve their ‘spontaneity’ bottle from the glove box.

 

Cas slicked Dean’s shaft and reached back to wet his wanting channel. He could will his body to accept Dean without preparation. He eased down on Dean’s thick cock, filling himself to the hilt. Dean’s arms went around his waist and back as he kissed and lightly sucked on Cas’ neck. Cas rose and fell to the low moans of his lover.

 

“Feel so good, Dean. I want you so much.”

 

“Want you too, baby. Mmm...so perfect. Making love in my Baby.” Dean nuzzled into his shoulder. He let Cas ride him with ease, both building to climax. The air in the car got thicker with heady sex and sweat. The windows fogged and in that peak moment Castiel’s eyes flashed again. He fell forward onto Dean’s shoulder.

 

They traded a few lazy kisses in the afterglow before Castiel smiled his gummy, vibrant smile. He nodded wordlessly at Dean.

 

“Yeah?” Dean realized what he was being told. “We’re having a baby? We’re having a baby! I love you so hard right now.”

 

“And I love you... _ Daddy.” _

 

***

 

**_Six years later…_ **

 

“Jackie! Jackie! I moved a pencil!” the excited five year old jumped in his older brother’s lap.

 

“You did? That’s awesome, Bobby.” Jack hugged him. Did you tell Dad and Pop?”

 

“Pop is in the paint room and Daddy was on the phone. I practiced all week.”

 

“You did good. They’re gonna be so proud.” Jack recalled the fond look on his father’s face when he accomplished that goal for himself years ago. At the family shop he concentrated his vast power to call out of reach tools and lift engine blocks when the hoist was stuck. He was content working with his hands and appreciative pats on the back from Dean.

 

Claire never settled down with them. She felt her higher calling was with the old family business. She visited every few weeks and Bobby was always excited to play with his big sister. He loved hearing her hunting stories. He thought they were make-believe and entertaining. Bobby didn’t know just how special he was, just that he and his brother shared certain gifts with one of their dads.

 

Sam excelled at managing the shop. His smile, hearty laugh, and firm handshake made for good customer relations. He dated casually, hoping to find the right person to bring into the Winchester fold. He fumbled at first with helping out with Bobby but he soon became the beloved uncle.

 

Castiel was jubilant during his pregnancy. Feeling the tiny life flourish inside him fulfilled a purpose he’d been searching for. He had been responsible for so many deaths of his brethren, and now he had a part in creating life. He often just stroked his expanding stomach and spoke soft words of love and encouragement.

 

Dean had as well. He sang to their child in and out of the womb. He put headphones on Cas’ belly to play his favorite music. He was such a doting father. Castiel cherished those small moments when he caught Dean napping on a chair with Bobby on his chest. 

 

Lucifer tried to contact Castiel again when Bobby was a couple years old. He asked to meet with Jack and Jack had reluctantly agreed. He felt pity for the far fallen man. He proudly reiterated that he was Jack Kline Winchester, son of Dean and Castiel Winchester. He thanked him for the opportunity at life and asked for no further contact. He did not know what became of Lucifer after that.

 

Dean came out of the paint room and shed his gear. “Hey boys,” he greeted his sons. “You finish up the hatchback?”

 

“Yeah, Pop. Got the fuel pump in and cleaned the injector. Sam called Miss Johnston and she’s getting a ride to come pick it up in the morning.”

 

Dean smirked. “I think she’s sweet on you, son. She asks for you when she brings it in.”

 

Jack blushed. “I might ask her out. I dunno.”

 

“Doesn’t hurt to ask. Whether she says yes or no you be polite and be a gentleman. Now, what are  _ you _ up to Bobby?”

 

The little guy scrambled out of Jack’s lap and over to his father’s arms to be scooped up. “I moved a pencil!”

 

“Wow! You wanna go tell Daddy? Let’s go tell Daddy.” Dean walked them to the office where Cas was finishing up a call from an old acquaintance. The look on his face was grim but he managed a smile for his loves.

 

“Daddy, I moved a pencil!”

 

“That’s wonderful, Bobby. I’m very proud of you.” He shifted his gaze to his husband. “I think Bobby has earned some time with his tablet.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean set down their son and Cad handed him the tablet from the desk. “Go hang out with your brother for a couple minutes. Then we’ll go grab something for lunch.” When Bobby was out of their sight, Dean reached for Cas’ hand. “Talk to me.”

 

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s Lucifer.”

 

“What’s his angle now?”

 

“He’s...dead.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Billie called me. He’s crossed into the Empty.”

 

“Should we tell Jack?”

 

“He deserves to know. I can’t believe that part of our lives is over.”

 

Dean leaned down for a quick kiss. They’d done a pretty good job putting the past behind them. He chose to believe that when Billie refused to take him, it was because of this, his future. He  _ was _ meant for greater things. He was meant to be a loving husband and father to his family. He was meant to help guide the most powerful being the world had ever known on his path to being the next Righteous man. If the day ever came for Jack or Bobby to inherit Heaven from their grandfather they would lead with pure souls and human compassion.

 

Castiel pulled him down into his lap, sensing his husband’s distant musing. “Could we have wished for any life other than this?”

 

“No baby,” Dean kissed him again. “I wished for this.”


End file.
